chowders homosexal addvenchair
by Xjessica666lilianpetersX
Summary: ok i suk @ summaarys just r n r ok PS 1st 2 chaptars r kinda bad spellinj but arftur it gets much much beta i promice!
1. Chapter 1

Ok u guyz im writtin dis becuase of a driam I had 1s. it haz chuwderr in a relashionship wiv a man, dont like dont reed

One dai chuwderr wos alloned in his rum he was waring a nu hat that his mumm scent him frum ingland (dat is were his parants cum frum) and he wos rubing hiss tinny cok and finking abot munj dal. siddenly the dor berst open and mung dal wos stanning their.

'CHUWDERRR!!!?!?!!?!!?!' he annunsed lowdly 'aaaaa' sed chuwderr as he relized dat munj dal wos their 'wut are u doing chuwderr??!!!?' sed munj dal becuz he wos arosed by da site of chuwderrs neeked bodee

'munj i sware i am nut doing anifing ronj!!!' chuwderr curvered hisself and cryed 'o dont cry chuwderr, its parfetly nachral to do hat' sed munj dal, da bullje in hiss pants getting biger and biger 'relli???' sed chuwderr 'yes' sed munj dal

'o kay munj!!!!!' sed chuwderr 'i wil tuch it evry dai now!!!!!' chuwderr quikely mustarbeated untill his pinis expluded alover munj dal 'nooooo chuwderr!!!!!!!!' butt it wos two lait :( and chuwderr carmed one munj

'sori munj……' sed chuwderr as he lots his irection and cammed doun 'i jost get so hurni al alone up hear' munj dal noded 'its ok sumtims truffils sez we cant hav yoo-no-wat so I hav too rube it until i com'

then munj dal left 2 go hav sum fun wiv truffils

- ok so dat is my storie i fink its relli gud but maib da spellinj is a bt bad, idc if it is so jusst gud rivews plz no h8ers and maib i wil cuntinoo it butt onli if i get sum gud rivews!!!!!!!!!!! xxx


	2. CHOWDER GETS CAWT!

It wos 2 daze aftar chuwderr had bin cawgt mustarbearting in his rum. now munj dal was relli hurni and wantted 2 see him nakid agen so he berst in 2 da rum 'CHUWDERR I NEDE YOOO!!!?!!!!' he scremed luking arond 4 chuwderr. 'aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, its munj dal hid yurself!!!!!' chuwderr tolled sumbodi

it wos kim-chi and chuwderr wos nakid on his nees an kim-chi wos bloing him 'aaaaa chuwderr wtf??!?/' yeled munj dal. chuwderr russhed 2 curver himsself butt it wos 2 lait and munj dal got an irection

'so u liek yoo-no-wat…wiv meen????' munj dal aksed acuzingly at chuwderr 'yes im so sori i dont no wat is rong wiv me!!!!' chuwderr sobed 'its ok chuwderr lost of peepl fill that wai, its cald beeing gay' munj dal sed reeashuringly 'or bi if yoo liek grils 2' chuwderr noded 'i do like grils 2 i luv panini 1 tyme she shoed me her gril-coch it maid me hurni and i wontted to do yoo-no-wat wiv her rite their and thenn!!!!!'

'wel thats ok chuwderr justtt be shure and use protecksion or she culd get pragnent!!!!' okay sed chuwderr

munj dal lift 2 mustarbeate and chuwderr went 2 slep

- ok so I gess dis isnt movving as farst as it culd be but i relli want 2 set up sum caractor divelupmennt so keep redding!!!!!!! oh also f you to all da bad reviews i got and wahey to my only fan!!!! xxx

xxo


	3. A NEW FROND!

Ok so I have a new spellchecker u guys so no more bad spelling. Also I am introducing a new character so hold onto you're hats its going to b WILD!!!!!!!!

Now it was one week later. Chowder was watching tv and finking about sex suddenly he noticed someone walking outside it was a very beautiful young woman called erika

She had v. long hare that went down 2 her knees and it was shiny an blond so it looked very pretty her name was erika ruby amethyst rose sonnenblume (dat means sun flour in german). Everyone loved her and wanted to b her best frend but Erika knew she was too good for all of them accept may b chowder who she fort was really sexy. Her eyes were one green and one red with purple streaks in the green one it was the left one also she was a cat with orange fur and was very pretty. She was a hare stylists appendix and she had had sex lots of thymes with the hare stylist who was a cut boy who was also v. sexy and had a big thing.

Butt now she was looking 4 a knew boyfriend and she fort may b chowder would b her knew bf now she just had to ask him 'hello chowder' she told to him and chowder was amassed that such a pretty grill would talk to him ever he was scarred butt he stile said 'hello erika watt wood you like?????' 'I wood like sum sex with you please!!!!!!' she asked politely 'ahhhh sex???!!!' chowder screamed lewdly 'I CANT BELIEV U WANT 2 HAV SEX!?!??!'

Erika ran up the wale and into chowders rum he was so friked out but she gave him a kiss and tucked his penis so chowder took off his clothes an so did Erika 'whoa chowder your penis is tiny hahaahahahahahahaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!' she tolled him chowder got angry and shoved his little thing in her whole and begin hard thrusting section. 'AHHHH WHAT!?!?' said jess as she was taken like this suddenly chowders penis got really hard and big and made her sour 'CHOWDER IT HURST!!!!!!!' she creamed as he pummeled her pore little whole

Chowder come deep inside her place and went unfff it fells so god as he pimped his jews deep with in her 'AHHHH WTF CHOWDER!!?!?!?!?!?!' informed Erika loudly 'I cud b PRAGNENT!!!!!'

Just as chowder was about to say sum thing munj dal bust in a gem! 'CHOWDER YOU FUCKING SHIT FACE FUCKER!?!!' he yelled when he sore chowder with his hared cock inside Erika. 'aaaahhhh munj!?!?!?!?!???!' announced chowder suddenly Erika ran in to the other room and threw up violently 'OH NO I HAV MORNING SIKENESS!!!!' she tolled evry1.

- DUN DUN DUN ok u guys cliffhanger I know so what happens next hmm well give me some reviews but no h8ers this time I got a lot of h8ers and I know how you all are so don't even bother cos ill no about it!!! Also yeah looky u u get a knew chapter!!! YAY!!!!!


	4. ERKAS PREGANT

Kk just to say I haven't bin getting the reviews I deserve so please review! also I m sorri 4 nut bein hair I wuz buzy ok so fuk of

Ok so it was 9 months after chowder got Erika pregnant and she was really pregnant, but she didn't show it she just looked like normal maybe a little bigger on her tummy but mostly the same sexy pretty grill she was 9 months ago in fact you would hardly know she was pregnant unless you were a doctor.

Erika was finking about having sex with chowder again because his cock had pleased her so muck it was like a jack hammer and it was so hug it was almost like an enormous salami and it made her so happy. Shore last thyme it had been rap but she couldn't stop finking abort chowders hot hot seed and how muck she wood love 2 b rapped again!

suddenly chowder appeared. 'hello Erika!' he said lewdly, spurting a large election. 'wood u lick sum of my cock?' Erika was shocked bi his sudden queer and wandered if he was felling gay. 'R U OKAY CHOWDER!?' she creamed. 'ahhhhh yes' he said n he tucked hir bobs wiv his hand 'chuwdah what are u doin' Erika askid but she wuz quite bcuz he wuz so sexii an it maid hir horny.

'ERIKA I WAN 2 FUK WIV U!' he scraemed nd they wuz in the strete so every1 herd his loud scraem nd fort he wuz angri

'y r u angri choda?!' aksed guzpatchu r u reddy for yoo-kno-what' said chuwderr ignawing gazpatchu (he wuz talkin to erica)

Erika wuz so pritty dat gazpatchu sore her and he got hornee 2 but he new dat Erika was not reddy for sex wiv him bcuz he was fat nd uglee nd smelly nd stupid nd nobody licked him nd he also lucked just licke TOMMY C FRUM MISS HILLS CLASS WHO IS A BIG FAT LUZER AND NOBODY EVEN LICKS! nd also nobudy wuld eva dayt him.

Erika jus ignawed chuwderr cuz she was finkin abowt how sexii her but was for men (cuz I dont kno what wuld be sexii cuz I am a gril and not into gurls that wuld be sick lol) ok and den his hand tucked her pussi (LOL I DONT MEEN A CAT!) nd she gapsed.

'CHUWDERRR NUUU!' she explained lewdly. But she wuz two hornee now. She and chuwderr startid doin u kno wat on da flaw nd she had a rly big orjizm nd chuwdderr made whyte hawt come insyde hur.

'I hoop I am not dubble prejnant now' she wisped and choderr whent 'HUH' rlly lowd cuz he dident kno she wuz prejnant even 1 tiem. Well den she tolled him an he wuz lick 'I am a daddee?!' nd she noded n cryed cuz he wuz a man nd men h8 babbies well chuwderr jst sed 'ok I am pleezed but I hav 2 tel u sumfin 2 ok' nd Erika sed it wuz ok to tell her.

'well da trewf is I am a humosecksual sumtims lick I like munj dals peenis insid me but I dident evin hav secks wiv him it was wiv kimmchi and I licked it butt u r so sexii and u r the prittiest gurl eva nd it makes me nut fell so gay ok'

Erika wuz quite 4 2 ours nd she then sed 'ok u can hv secks wiv munj dale cuz he is ur meentour nd u r his appendix ok but den she stooped bcuz the BABBY WUZ CUMMIN OUT

'ow it RLY HURTS MI YOO-KNOW-WERE' she scraemd nd then dey culled n ambewlanse 4 her ok and then it wuz a clifehangar

- ok u guyz dis is my besst chapterr nd I love u all cuz u r not h8rs but i can go dye in some feares and also I will smak u ok bye bye now.


End file.
